


I hope to see you again

by aestheticflower



Series: And then I met you... [1]
Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Daniel Howell - Fandom, Phandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Phan - Freeform, Swearing, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 09:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11688660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestheticflower/pseuds/aestheticflower
Summary: Phil works in a coffee shop and one day Dan comes in, will it change their lives forever or will there be obstacles in their way trying to stop them from being together?





	I hope to see you again

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this! I'm hoping it can be a series that I will be working on!

It was a sweltering day in the shop, Phil could swear there was sweat coming off the coffee beans, the shop was running out of staff so he had to take up extra hours. He didn’t mind this but he did found it a pain sometimes, especially when there was no air conditioning. Every time a customer left he felt envious that they could escape. One person he spoke to as he was serving her drink commented how it was actually hotter in the shop, how this made him even more envious. Phil thought to himself that when it’s hot like this, the normal sweet aroma of the coffee beans turns into a sickly unbearable smell, this heat means all his senses are enhanced and he thinks he can even smell the milk in the back that went bad yesterday. 

Phil did like working in the shop but they always had problems that couldn’t be fixed straight away and that stressed him out, such as last week there was no ice delivered and got an earful from the staff in the bank across the road, he had never seen them since, just as well though, he never really appreciated how loud they could be with all their gossip about Katie or Beth or whoever they talked about, it was a different person each day, he didn't like people like that. Also about a month ago one of the tiles in the floor had cracked and an old woman had fallen over and he had to call an ambulance while another member of staff had to make the drinks but had to clue what to do and Phil had to basically shout from where he was on the floor to him.

Phil breathed out slowly, “yes,” he thought, “just another day at work I guess.” He looked down at his green apron, which had a little brown stain on it from the brownies he was making at six in the morning. When they were running out of staff I mean it. He fiddled with his fringe feeling his hair was all greasy, God how he wanted a shower. He rolled his sleeves up to just above his elbow showing his slightly muscular arms, Phil didn’t go to the gym but was probably due to lifting all the boxes of new coffee beans and other various ingredients such as flour, each time they had a delivery, he made sure to check if there was enough ice.

His clothes were still sticking to him and felt as though he was going to faint. Phil suddenly felt a hard slap on his back. ‘Jesus Phil, you look even paler that usual, are you sure you are okay?’ asked Ryan. He was shorter than Phil by about four inches with dyed blonde hair, strong blue eyes, and a pierced ear, he was meant to take it off at work but he didn’t care, he was quite popular with both the women and the men, some of his friends joke that he only applied for this job so he could flirt with the customers. It wasn’t a bad thing though, there were a few regulars to see Ryan and he not surprisingly liked it.

‘Yeah don’t worry Ryan, I’m okay.’

‘You sure?’ he asked moving Phil’s hair out of his face and placing the back of his hand on his forehead. ‘Fuck Phil, you’re burning up!’

‘Don’t swear in front of the customers!’

They both looked around the shop and Phil new why, there was literally only two tables that was filled out of the twenty tables they have and one of them was too busy to be playing a tongue war to notice, the other was an old couple and Ryan would probably have to shout at the top of his lungs for them even to turn around.

‘Could you just sit down for me? I’ll get worried otherwise.’

‘Sure,’ replied Phil and watched as Ryan walked around to counter to get a high stool, this way he could still pass off as normal height when sitting down as Phil was insanely tall. ‘Thanks a lot,’ he said sitting down, ‘I feel better already.’

Phil looked over at the door, ‘we’re probably not going to get many more people this hour,’ Ryan said, he bend down behind Phil and wrapped his arms around him.

‘What are you doing?’ asked Phil.

‘Just passing the time,’ breathed Ryan on his neck.

‘Neither your breath or your body heat is cooling me down.’

‘Spoil sport,’ he said, unwrapping his arms from Phil. Immediately Phil felt cooler, but still wished they had some source of cool air. Ryan jumped up on the counter and started to fiddle with Phil’s hair. ‘Sorry, I messed up your hair when I took your temperature.’

‘Well don’t ruin it anymore!’ said Phil moving his head away from Ryan’s touch and tries his best to fix it himself but the heat has made all this hair stick together, so it takes a while for him to fix his hair to a level which he thinks is appropriate for other people to see him in public using his reflection in a teaspoon.

‘I think it was fine before, in fact I think that I even improv-’

‘I’m very sorry for the wait.’ Phil put his hand on Ryan’s hip pushing him slightly.

‘What on earth are you-’ Ryan turned around, ‘oh I’m sorry,’ he said sliding himself off the counter, seeing that there was someone that was waiting to be served.

Phil started to stand. ‘No don’t,’ Ryan whispered, ‘you’re not feeling well.’

‘But you don’t know how to make the drinks,’ he looked at Ryan seeing the worry in his eyes. ‘I feel a lot better, thank you for your help.’ Phil looked over behind him and saw that the old couple had been waving to him, ‘I think someone needs you.’

Ryan looked around, ‘okay if you’re sure,’ he said moving a couple of sticky strands of hair out of Phil’s eyes and walking off.

‘I’m very sorry about that sir, what would you like?’ Phil asked the person standing in front of him, who must be in his late teens or early twenties.

He stood back a little when Phil stood up, “he’s so fucking tall.” He felt himself starting to blush a little, the man in front of him, who must have been a couple of years older than he was, had striking blue eyes, he had a hair style similar to his own but his hair was black and was parted to the right side, while his own was to the left. He had cheek bones that could kill a man with one glance. The younger one saw the name tag on his apron, it was Philip, he bit his lip taking his beauty in one more time but then noticed that that Phil was staring at him. ‘I-um, what would you recommend?’

‘I’m guessing you would probably like something cold?’

The younger one in front of him giggled slightly and Phil felt himself go redder, “his laugh is adorable.” ‘Yes definitely.’ The younger one felt like he was in a sauna at this point, especially as he was dressed all in black.

‘If you like stuff that’s sweet I could recommend a drink that’s called Tropical Waterfall, it’s an iced drink with mango, pineapple and passion fruit in it.’

‘Yeah that sounds great!’ he fiddled around in his pocket and placed a five-pound note on the counter.

‘What’s your name?’

‘Excuse me?’

‘Just we have to write the names of the person on the cups.’ Phil slowed his pace as he spoke, he was the only person there and probably would be for some time.

‘Oh it’s Dan.’

‘Thanks,’ replied Phil, thanking all the Gods that the person who he had just said that to didn’t think he was strange. He tried to concentrate on making the drinks but for some reason he was distracted, he turned to look Dan who was looking around the shop and fiddling with the ends of his sleeves which had holes in them. He had a thin structure, much like Phil but was a little thinner, he had brown hair that looked so soft that Phil wanted to touch it along with glistening brown eyes, he noticed his cheeks were a little flushed but that was probably because of the heat in the room.

When the drink was done he put it next to where the money was along with the wrapped straw, he sorted out the change and gave it to Dan. ‘Oh thanks,’ he said and turned to put it in the tip jar. When he looked back Phil had the drink and straw in his hand ready to give to Dan. ‘Thanks again,’ he smiled and took the objects from the taller one and slightly brushed his fingertips against Phil’s, he felt his heart do something it had never done and couldn’t figure out what it was. 

Phil watched as he walked out of the shop and looked until the door was closed but Dan was already gone by then. He sat back down and Ryan came towards him. 

‘I kind of saw what happened, that was a little embarrassing don’t you think?’

‘About what?’

‘About the name thing.’

‘Oh God,’ he said with his head in his hands, he had already repressed that memory.

‘Don’t worry about it,’ he chuckled, ‘he’s probably forgotten all about it by now.’

‘Hopefully.’

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is buddyisinlondon, if you want to ask something about this fic if you don't want to leave a comment here!  
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
